2010
January * 3 January – Cyberterra terrestrial coordinates of 43°0'0" North and 15°0'0" East are established. * 20 January – The HMRD Cesidio Tallini receives a PhD in International Law honoris causa from the Academy of Universal Global Peace. February * 16 February – Fifth World calendric science makes a further advance. * 17 February – Cyberterra amateur radio call sign of IL6 is established. The IL6 call sign is the non-official one used for the Adriatic Sea islands of the Italian regions of Marche and Abruzzo. * 18 February – The UMMOA establishes its own user-assigned ISO 3166-1 alpha-3 code of XUM for its passports. * 24 February – It is discovered that Cyberterra is more than a virtual city when it is found out that the mathematical point on earth where Cyberterra is situated (43°0'0" N and 15°0'0" E) has been visited in the past by two Germans. March * 3 March – Manufacture of the first UMMOA passports is completed. * 7 March – Cyberterra issues first municipal ID cards of the micronational community. * 9 March – The League of Indian Nations of North America (LINNA), an organisation with thousands of members, an historical track record, and which is recognised by the International States Parliament for Safety and Peace (ISPSP), formally recognises the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago's independence and passport. * 10 March – World's first Saint René Descartes silver medallion is made. * 14 March – Criteria of proof for pure virtual or hybrid territorial-virtual citizenship is established that is sufficient in any court of law. * 15 March – World's first Progressive degree awarded by William Cullen Bryant University. April * 4 April – The Girlpeace environmental organisation is born. May * 7 May – The UMMOA sponsors its first cultural event, the cultural meeting "Art and Poetry of Life", which was successfully held at the Foundation "Siniscalco Ceci" in the city of Foggia, Italy. * 18 May – Italo F. Tallini, HMRD Cesidio Tallini's father, passes away. * 19 May – A Protocol of Reciprocity is signed between HSH Don Basilio Calì, the 77th Prince and Grand Master of the Sovereign Order of St. John of Jerusalem (Knights of Malta), and the HMRD Cesidio Tallini, Governor and Founder of the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). June * 17 June – World's first Scholar's Degree (SD) is awarded by Saint René Descartes University. * 24 June – The UMMOA Passport gains de facto recognition through a Sri Lanka Entry Visa. July * 15 July – Three students from Brooklyn College's Department of Television and Radio film part of a documentary on micronationalism at the home of the HMRD Cesidio Tallini's brother. Tallini was interviewed about Independent Long Island (ILI) and the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA), but he also spoke of various things such as the Tallini World Formula, the Cesidian Root, and the Cesidian calendar. August * 6 August – The UMMOA's 14th national component comes into being. * 20 August – A new word is born: ''diaxenospitia''. September * 6 September – A Treaty is signed between the Sovereign Order of St. John of Jerusalem (Knights of Malta), and the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). * 11 September – Tallini is appointed a Member of the Honorary Committee of ASCOM for the province of Barletta-Andria-Trani (BAT). ASCOM, which is an acronym for "ASsociazione COMmercianti", was formed in 1945, and was originally an association of merchants and shopkeepers. Today ASCOM, besides representing many operators in the commerce sector of the Italian economy, also represents businesses in the services, tourism, and transportation sectors. October * 4 October – The Micronational Professional Registry (MPR) introduces MPR Categories. * 8 October – Tallini becomes a Baron of the Duchy of Carniola. * 29 October – Tallini earns Introduction to Lean Thinking Certificate from Long Island Forum for Technology (LIFT). November * 9 November – Oasi Città Aperta (OCA), an original non-profit district, becomes a member of the MPR and the UMMOA. * 23 November – Tallini earns National Work Readiness Credential from National Work Readiness Council. December * 17 December – Tallini wins a scholarship, and is enrolled in the University of Sedona Doctoral program. * 21 December – A "Declaration in lieu of Certification of Citizenship", valid under Article 15 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, the Montevideo Convention, Italian law, and UMMOA law, is received via Express Mail International by President Giorgio Napolitano.